I'm Lost, Will you help me find myself again
by MidnightWolfStar
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella can't stand Forks any longer, so she decided to move to Mystic Falls, Virginia. There she still can't escape the supernatural. There are still vampires, werewolves and even witchs. But while she's there something happens that is unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own twilight or Vampire Diaries

Okay so I love both of these series. IV read most of the Vampire Diaries and seen the TV series.

Bella p.o.v

I sighed, I could no longer stand being in Forks, it had to many bad memories, so I decided to move to Virginia and stay with some distance relatives. [in this Bella and Elena are cousins] I got on the plane. I looked out the window, the sky was gray and it was raining, I frowned and looked away. Stupid rain, stupid town, stupid Cullens.

It wasn't long tell I got to Virginia, when I got there Elena was there with someone else.

"Elena!" I shouted and rushed up to her

"Hey Bella!" She said and hugged me

"This is Stefan, my boyfriend. " she said

I raised my hand. "Nice to meet you Stefan. " I said

He took my hand and smiled "Lovely to meet you too. "

Ellena p.o.v (before Bella was there)

I got my purse and car keys and rushed out to my car. To my surprise Stefan was there.

"Oh hey Stefan, sorry I got to leave, Bella will be waiting for me." I told him

"Mind if I come?" He asked

I shrugged. "Sure."

When we got to the air port we were wait for about 20 minutes. Then Bella showed up, she rushed up to me.

"Ellena! " She called

"Bella!" I exclaimed and hugged her

Bella p.o.v.

I was looking out the window watching the scenery pass by.

"So Bella where did you come from?" Stefan asked

"Uh Forks, Washington." I replied

"What's it like there?" He asked

"Rainy and cold."

Moment of silence.

"Why did you decide to move up here?" He asked after a while

I frowned "Uh I needed something different..." I hesitated

Another awkward moment of silence.

"We'll Bella I had my aunt sign you up for school, I got a look at your schedule, you have all your classes with me." She told me

I smiled "Okay.."

At school the next day

Elena introduced me to all her friends. They were pretty cool, much better than the one's I had. I really liked Bonnie she was really nice.

"Hey Bella! We're all going to the Mystic Grill tonight to hang out, would you like to come? " Bonnie asked me

"I don't know, I'm not good with crowds." I replied

"Please? " She asked again

"Well okay..." I replied with a smile

"Good! " She said excitedly and then walked off

Later that night Elena and I were heading out when something on the news caught my attention.

"There was another animal attack and again the body was drained of blood." The news lady said

Elena ' face went pale and she tagged on my arm.

"Come on Bells, let's go." She said

"Okay, Okay." I replied

When we got in the car I turned to her.

"Elena you seemed pretty pale when the news lady mentioned the animal attack." I spoke

Elena tapped her fingers against the wheel.

"There a lot of animal attacks here." She said nervously

I frowned "What animal drains a body of blood."

She looked at me then back at the road, she did not reply. When we got to the grill Elena said she had to go and do something. I went to try and find Bonnie or Caroline but didn't have much luck. 8 sighed and sat at the bar stool.

"This spot taken?" Someone asked

"No.."

I heard the stool scrap against the ground and then being pulled back up.

"You must be new here, since I never seen you around. " He said

I looked up. He was handsome, he had dark hair and bluish gray eyes.

"Yeah I just moved in, I'm staying with my cousin, Elena. " I told him

He smiled "ahh the lovely Elena. Your the one the towns been talking about. Isabella Swan. " He said

"Bella, please just call me Bella." I told him

"I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore. " He smiled a day held out his hand

I took it in mind. "Nice to meet you Damon."

I couldn't help but see Stefan in the back, he looked pissed. Hmm I wonder why.

Stephen p.o.v

"Nice to meet you Damon." Bella said

I was pissed, Damon was messing around with Bella. I will not have that. So when Damon got home I was furious.

"Damon! Don't mess with Bella!" I yelled

He looked at me innocently. "I wasn't messing with her brother, I was just talking. "

"Don't think I don't know what you are up to."

"I'm not up to anything. I was just talking to her, if you haven't noticed she seemed fairly upset." He told me

I frowned "She seemed fine go me."

He shook his head "sham sham sham, brother. That poor girl was unhappy about something. " and he left it at that

Bella p.o.v

"He didn't not do anything Elena for the last time. " I told her as we walked into the door

"Okay... just if he does try something please do tell me." She told me worriedly

I rolled my eyes.

"Ooookay." I drew out the word

I got a show and the laid down in bed. I closed my eyes and for I didn't wake up screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own twilight or Vampire Diaries

**A/N- Okay so Bella won't be all zombie like she was in New Moon but she'll have a hard time getting over Edward. **

Perviously on The Lost

"He didn't not do anything Elena for the last time. " I told her as we walked into the door

"Okay... just if he does try something please do tell me." She told me worriedly

I rolled my eyes.

"Ooookay." I drew out the word

I got a show and the laid down in bed. I closed my eyes and for I didn't wake up screaming.

Bella p.o.v

Today was a Friday so I decided to go out. I was going out to the Mystic Grill again, but this time with one else. My truck had just gotten here so I'd be taking it. It was currently 3:45 p.m. I had just finished my homework and I now was getting ready. I went to my closet and pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a purple blouse, I even decided to wear high hills. Since the Cullens left my sense of balance seemed to get better, I hurt myself less and fallen less. I the tied my hair up in a messy bun with my bangs hanging to the left side of my face.

I went down stairs and over to a bowl that keys are kept in, and I grabbed mine. Aunt Jenna was in the living room.

"Where are you going?" She asked turning her head

"Going out, I'll be back before 12." I told her

She didn't say anything for a moment then nodded. "Okay before 12." She said

I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Elena called rushing down the stairs

I sighed "Going to the grill, wanna come?" I said

"Sure just give me a moment to get ready."

I nodded and she went back up the stairs. It only took her about 15 minutes to get ready and then we were out the door. We took my car, Elena didn't want to at first but I convinced her. We pulled up to the grill.

"I see Stefan, I'm going over to him." She said

I nodded and went over and sat at the bar stool again. I laid my head on my arms. I hoped to get away from the supernatural when I came here. I knew something was going wrong here, bodies showing up drained of blood, something was wrong.

"Hello again Bella. " a familiar voice said

I looked up and saw Damon.

"Hey Damon. " I mumbled

He sat down next to me and placed his head on his hand. He looked at me.

"You look upset, why?" He asked me

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about ." I replied

Damon took took my chin in his hand.

"Why?" He asked

"I-I-I... It it... it hurts to talk about it. " I managed to get out

He swept his fingers of my cheek. He looked into my eyes.

"You want to kiss me." He said

I stared at him the frowned. "Uh no I do not." I told him confused

He frowned and muttered something.

Just then Elena and Stefan walked up to us.

"Hey Elena." I said

Elena looked worried and Stefan race was blank.

"What do you want brother." Damon sounded angry

"Bella can you come here. I need to tell you something. " Elena said slowly

I looked shocked.

"Elena..."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Elena, stop!" I hissed and yanked my arm away

"Bella... Damon.. you Un need." She hesitated

I crossed my arms.

"Elena please don't."

She frowned and then looked at Stefan who nodded.

Elena took a deep breath. "Bella Stefan and Damon... they.. they are... vampires. " she said quickly

_Ha I knew something was wrong here! _

I nodded "I knew something was going wrong here. " I told her

They both were surprised.

"But how.?" Stefan asked

I sighed "my ex he was a vampire. " I told them

"What? " Elena exclaimed

I nodded

"Yeah, that's why I came here. He... He left me. I couldn't take it so i left." I said sadly

Elena sighed.

"Look Damon is dangerous you should not be alone with him. " Stefan said

I frowned.

"He might try to.. Make you do things. It's called compulsion. " He explained

"Ahh so that's what he tried to do." I said

They were both surprised.

"You mean he tried. " Elena asked

I nodded "it didn't work thought."

Stefan whispered something to Elena.

"That's surprising since your not wearing vervain." Stefan said

"Vervain? "

"Vervain I said a herb that will stop you from being compelled, it is also very deadly to vampires." He explained

I shrugged. "Well this is all new to me, your not like the vampires I know. "

I then lunched into a explanation about my time in Forks and about the vampires I know and even about the werewolves. They listened.

"That was quiet an interesting story, Bella." Damon said walking behind me

"Haven't you ever been told not to play with your food? "

He smiled "Kitty has bite. " He said

I turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked

He wasn't there though.

"Bella? " Elena said

"Coming! " I yelled

I hopped in the passenger side of my truck.

* * *

Week later

I've been in Mystic Falls a little over a week now. I have enjoyed my time while I was here. I got to know Stefan really well. I Haven't seen Damon in a few days. Bodies kept showing up drained of blood. I was deep in thought when Elena called me.

"Bella! Charlie is on the phone."

"Alright I'm coming! " I yelled

I rushed down stairs, I bumped into Jeramey.

"Sorry Jer!"

He didn't say anything. I took the phone from Elena.

"Hello?"

"Bells?"

"Dad! How are you doing?" I asked

He chuckled "I'm well. How about you? How's Mystic Falls? " He ask he sounded off

"I'm great. And Mystic Falls is great, it's sunny and warm." I said happily

He laughs. "Are you enjoying yourself. "

I'm getting worried now. " I am, Elena and her family are great. Her boyfriend is very kind as well and her friends are great."

"Good good." He Said "Look Bells I gotta go now. I'm going fishing with Billy. "

"Okay Dad have fun. Love you. "

"Love you too Bells. " He said and hung up

Elena walked up to me.

"So what was that about? "

I shrugged. "Eh, don't know. It was just Charlie checking up on me." I told her

THAT NIGHT

I heard something moving around in the house. I lifted my head up and looked around.

"Jar? Elena? Jenna?" I called

No answer. Still the noise of someone in the house. I stuck my hand underneath my bed to grab my wooden bat. I wrapped my hand around the handle, I then slowly got up and went to my door. I slowly went down the stairs. I felt a breeze pass in front of me. I spun around and no one was there.

I began to panic, I heard a chuckle and then I was grabbed from behind. I tried to get away but the grip was tight. Then something covered my mouth, it smelt funny, my vision began to go black and the I was unconscious.


End file.
